The Fading Lights of Dawn
by Izzu
Summary: After the parting of the pharaoh, Yugi was entrusted with the keeping of the God cards but strange things have happened to his 3 closest friends! What will happen and does fate pull a different path? Prequel to Lost Identity...


az: I told myself... prequel... 1st one-shot sequel... DA... I think I'm making an arc of my own... lol...

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh manga nor did I own anime spare the DVDs and my DM cards. Heads will roll if people found out that I OWNED Yugioh.... NOT!! Characters and original excerpts from the fic are copyrights of Kazuki Takahashi. Anyone wanted to trade cards with me (Asian and Japanese) see list on my site on the Yugioh section....

Warning: Might drive you to want to read Lost Identity... lol...

* * *

The Fading Lights of Dawn

Written by Azzie/Az .. Alienna Azuani .. YamiAzzie

_'Now, I am no longer the other you--'_

_ '--And you, are no one other but yourself!! Someone named Yugi--'_

_ 'In this world, there is only one--'_

Yugi glanced back towards the fallen ruins as he recalled Atemu's word in his mind. He smiled bitterly. _Aa__... you are right..._

**'My story has just began!!!'**

--

'Ee... Seto... Mokuba?! When did you two came here!!?', exclaimed Jyounouchi as Mokuba shrugged nervously. 'We... umm, brother and I just happened to want to see you guys...', he said as Jou and the others looked at the brothers skeptically. Yugi turned around and smiled as he saw Seto looking at him.

'Have you done your purpose here... Yugi?!', said Seto as he ignored Jou, Anzu and Honda's presence. And somehow, Sugoroku chuckled at the scene in front of him. Yugi glanced towards Malik, Ishizu, Rishido and Bakura before smiling again towards Seto. 'Aa... it's done. Thanks for coming. It means so much to me...'

Seto shrugged as he looked away to hide his embarrassment. 'Nah... I just had nothing to do. Anyway... I needed the break. The project in USA wasn't an easy one and I needed to take a break off seeing Pegasus's face all day. The guy was helping me out...'

Yugi chuckled as Jou walked towards Kaiba. 'Aww... fess up!! You were worried about us... ain'tcha?'

Immediately, Seto pulled his hands and pushed Jou away. 'Urgghhh!! Unhand me... you mutt!!', he cried and yet another fight started between the two...

Ishizu glanced at the sky and realized that it was already noon . 'Minna... it's getting hot here... and our task was already done. Let's return to Cairo ...'

Everyone agreed on this and cheered as suddenly Yugi caught a flash of light from the ruins. 'Yeah... and I'm starting to get hungry!!', exclaimed Jou as he forgot about Seto. Seto harrumphed at him as he muttered something _about a monkey missing his banana..._

'You guys go first... I'd like to stay here for a while...'

Everyone turned around and looked towards him intently as Yugi merely shrugged. 'I just had something to think about... here...', said Yugi as Jou gave him a look.

'Then... I'll stay with you. Mokuba... take Yugi's camel and wait for me with the others...', said Seto as Jou gave him an exasperate glare. 'Why... you?!! I had meant to stay as well!!'

Seto gave him a wicked stare as he pointed towards his 4WD nearby. 'So... can you drive that?! And besides... I had something I needed to talk to Yugi. The REAL reason that I came here...', said Seto, as Honda tried his best to restrain Jou...

'Bye... hope the camel doesn't hate you enough already...', said Seto again as the group left with Mokuba. He turned around as he saw Yugi kneeling over the ruins. He walked hastily towards him...

'What're you lookin'--', he muttered as he saw on the ground before Yugi, an abandoned Duel Disk. Yugi silently picked it up and pushed a button to extract the cards from the graveyard slot. To his surprise, the cards that he got was the same ones as the cards that Atemu had on his Duel Disk. 'Impossible... I thought that I saw the disk dissipated into nothing not long ago...'

Seto frowned as he wondered what Yugi was talking about. Yugi removed the rest of the deck cards from the Duel Disk and shuffled the cards together. He took out the God cards as he put the rest of them in his Millennium box; the only thing that was left of the items trace. The Duel Disk immediately dissipated as Seto blinked in surprise at the strange sight. Though Yugi wasn't shaken about it.

'Was I supposed to keep the god cards---? Even with their powers... unh?!' Seto knelt beside him as both of them noticed that the three cards were emitting a strange light. 'Wha--?!', both of them gasped as a bright light exploded around them and blinded their sight...

--

Yugi grimaced as he clutched the side of his head. Seto looked at him in concern. 'You all right?!', he said as he saw for a moment, the Eye of Horus on Yugi's forehead before the mark vanished. Yugi shook his head, 'A little dizzy, I guess... but-- ??!'

Yugi stared in surprise at his own hand as he felt another card in his hand. He flicked the three cards aside and at Seto's amazement as well as his own; a new magic card and a monster card emerged on his hand. Yugi blinked as he read the cards description.

'--"The name of the Pharaoh, Atemu!"... and "Horakhti, Guardian of Light"---!! What was the meaning of this--?!', gasped Yugi as Seto grabbed the cards and placed it in Yugi's box. Yugi looked at him strangely as Seto smiled at him. (az: Eeek?! He smiled?!!)

'Don't bother yourself with this, yet... Let's go home.', he said as Yugi walked along...

-- (Seto: And I CAN SMILE.... you idiot!!! az: Aaah.... and there I thought you couldn't... Seto: Grr.....)

At the jeep, on the way through Cairo...

'And so... what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?', said Yugi as Seto shrugged. 'I've decided...'

'Hmm--??!'

'The Kaiba World in USA had already started its operation for about a month now... and I think I could oversee its progress from Domino. So I was thinking... maybe I could.. return to school... finished the term properly... you know, I may be quite brilliant already... but I was only thought by private tutors. No valid certificate showing that I have properly finished schooling--'

Yugi gaped his mouth open as he jumped on his seats as Seto swerved from the marketplace. 'Whoa!!! That was great!! Would we be in the same class again?!!', cried Yugi excitedly as Seto looked at him in horror. 'Yu----gi!! Don't JUMP like that!!! I said MAYBE!! I--'

'It's okay... Kaiba-kun. I'm... just happy that you came all this way to tell me...', said Yugi as Seto stopped the 4WD in front of the Ishtars residence. And it so happened that the whole cavalry of their friends popped out to greet them.

'You guys ARE late!!!', shouted Jyounouchi as Mokuba waved his hand towards his brother. Yugi and Seto walked out of the vehicle as Seto shouted back. 'Well... I didn't ask you to wait!!', he said as the other lads laughed at this exchange.

'Yugi---!!', cried Anzu as Yugi looked up towards her and smiled. The girl suddenly gasped as Yugi stared at her in surprise. Seto merely leered towards the girl as he contemplated the reaction...

--

Yugi

Suddenly I felt an overwhelming feeling of dread as I saw the look on Anzu's face. More the shock was as I looked at myself on the mirror...

... but I thought that it doesn't matter. I am me... I will always be...

...Even if Atemu was really myself those 3000 years ago. But it seem... that fate was not that kind, ne?

--

Six months later...

'Anzu... Jyounouchi... Honda!! Wait up...', called out Yugi as the three said persons stopped. Anzu and the others turned around at him. 'What do you want--? For several months you've been bugging us!! Do you want to get beaten up again...?', growled Jyounouchi as Yugi braced himself with all the courage he has. He winced though as he realized that Jyounouchi had grown to be harsher to him as time went on.

Yugi let out a long sigh. 'I don't know how much have I said this... but can't you remember me and all those adventures we had before?! Long ago all three of you had said that we will always be friends!! And Anzu... you yourself once said that no one can sever our ties of friendship! NO ONE!! Was that a lie...?'

Anzu merely laughed at him to his disappointment. 'You think I'm stupid?! I had never said ANYTHING like that!! Don't think that you looked so cute that everyone must be friends with you!!'

Jyounouchi snorted in anger as he grabbed Yugi by the neck. Yugi gasped as he felt the air driven out of him. 'Let's teach him another lesson that he will never forget. Honda... let's bring this midget to that abandoned store and give him some present that he deserved...'

'Haaah!!'

--

Yugi staggered towards the side of the road as he felt his way towards his house. His whole was stinging with hurt but he kept on walking. There will be another day... he told himself. The day when his old friends would remember this friend of theirs... and the ties of friendship...

Yugi felt his leg caught something as he stumbled over the park grounds. Muttering some silly admonishment towards himself, he looked around towards the thing that tripped him. Though he couldn't contain the surprise as he realized what was the thing really is...

'Sennen Puzzle--?!!', he gasped as he held the item close. 'How can--', he closed his eyes as he remembered about the first time that he had completed the puzzle. He opened his eyes again as he looked towards the puzzle.

'Long time ago, I made a wish on you... and got it fulfilled. I got friends... lots of them; it was thanks to your power. And once at that time... I don't know if it was Atemu's or the power of darkness that helped me find Jyounouchi before. (1)...' Yugi sighed as he took the puzzle along and continued walking. Then something came back at him…

'Wait...', muttered Yugi by himself as he remembered. '—I thought the sennen items were all already buried under the ruins—', he said again as he arrived to the park near to his house…

'Hey... it's you again, wha—', Yugi looked up towards the voice as he saw Jyounouchi's surprised look. He frowned as he noticed that Jyounouchi was staring intently and remorsefully at...

... his sennen puzzle that was hanging on his neck!!

Somehow, a new hope seemed to shine in his heart for the possibilities that everything that he had endured might have paid...

'What's that you were wearing on your neck--'

Yugi moaned as he felt the hope that was about to take root in his heart fell crashing to the abyss. He turned to his left as he saw Anzu hovering nearby. He gave a weak smile. 'You don't remember this? Though I'm not sure why, sennen puzzle just--'

The rest of his words went out as he felt the leather rope tightened around his neck!! 'Give it to me!! You aren't supposed to wear it!! You may look like him but you're not!! I WANTED HIM -- NOT YOU!!!', shouted Anzu, suddenly going hysterical as the rope continued strangling Yugi. Jyounouchi's eyes widened as his mind suddenly cleared; at the same time as he saw Anzu about to kill Yugi. The lad dashed towards the two as he tried to stop her.

'Stop it!! You're killing him!!', shouted Jyounouchi in vain as Anzu growled at him like a wild animal. The two fought as a bright light surrounded them. Jyounouchi and Anzu were blown away right after as they felt a violent force throwing them aback. Yugi stood still as the strong gust of wind enveloped him like a cloak; making him looking as menacing as how Yami Malik had once looked with his insane state of mind...

Anzu flinched as she felt blood flowing from the cut on her arm. Looking at the wound, she gasped as she realized what she had almost done...

Anzu rubbed her forehead as she regretted her actions. 'Wha--t?! What have I done...?!', she gasped as she felt tears about to fall any time soon. Nearby, Jyounouchi looked at her as relief came over him. 'Anzu...?! You're okay again?! Tell that you're not insane anymore...!!', he cried as Anzu nodded her head weakly. 'But Yugi...', she gasped as both turned towards Yugi, who still had been standing on the same spot.

Yugi looked up towards them suddenly as his eyes were now deep violet and everything about him were as cold as death. His expression were grim as he glared at the two with unsurpassed anger. There's no more cheery about this person known as Yugi Mutou...

'Liars...', growled Yugi as his voice sent chills to both of the teenagers. 'You guys betrayed me... and that was unforgivable...', said Yugi again as he walked slowly towards them. 'Yugi... I--', something passed in front of Yugi as his cheeks suddenly draws blood. Anzu choked in terror as her words were left hanging on her lips. Yugi smiled menacingly as he wiped the blood away. The gash on his cheeks immediately vanished as if nothing had ever gave hurt on it.

'Afraid...? Why Anzu... weren't you always the one laughing every time Jou and Honda put me half to death throughout these treacherous months?! When I was covered in blood every time you guys finished with me... don't tell me NOW that you're afraid of seeing oh-so-little drop of blood...', drawled Yugi as he waved his right hand around and somehow, something invisible had managed to cut a long gash on his frail arm. Anzu and Jyounouchi cringed in remorse. It suddenly came to Jou's train of thoughts that Yugi was using his shadow monsters to hurt himself!!

Jyounouchi bravely stood up as he slowly approached the now-enraged Yugi. 'Yugi... please stop!! I'm sorry... We all are!! It's just... I don't know what's taking over us these past months to make us--'

'Too late... Jyounouchi. Too late for now...', said Yugi as he raised his hand to send a dark punishment against them. It came to Yugi's mind to cast a dark game as to do it...

...though, this line of thoughts fade as he felt a firm grip on his hand! Yugi looked sideways as he saw Black Magician shaking his head at him. 'Please... pharaoh! Don't give in to the darkness again...', said the mage as the sparkle came back into Yugi's eyes. The young lad gasped as the deep anger inside of him fade, replaced by a solemn sadness. 'Mahado...', he gasped as Yugi knelt to the ground.

'Yugi...'

'Don't come near me!!'

Jyounouchi froze as he fell short of wanting to embrace his old buddy. Yugi cried as Mahado stayed by his side. 'Pharaoh... if I could make things any better, I would...'

'I just wished that things could happen in a different way...'

'That was fine by me...'

'And me....'

'So be it...'

Yugi jumped as he realized what he had said. He looked up in alarm as Mahado began chanting. 'Mahado... stop!! I didn't seriously mean...' The chant finished as a white beam washed through everyone. Jyounouchi and Anzu yawned as they suddenly felt a little drowsy...

Yugi tried vainly to fight the spell as Mahado knelt over him. 'I can't bring back your other self, master... but at least an illusion of yourself might do...', whispered Mahado as Yugi shook his head desperately. 'No... don't have to...' Mahado placed a palm on Yugi's head as a white glow radiated around the lad. Yugi fell asleep before Mahado as the mage did his spell. Carrying his master, the mage waved his staff again...

'Now everyone involved will also be included in this illusion...', he said as his staff glowed brightly...

--

Seto Kaiba continued typing on the laptop as he noticed something glowing over his desk. He frowned as he saw the Millennium Rod in front of him. 'What the-- who made this prank--?', he cried as he lifted the rod to throw it away. But suddenly the room he's in shone with brightness and when it was over, Seto Kaiba absentmindedly sit back on his chair... putting the rod under his coat...

--

'Hello--? Ryou-kun... is there something wrong?'

Ryou blinked as he quickly regained his composure. 'No... mum. It was nothing. Anyway... say hi to everyone!!', said Ryou as he put down the phone. Sennen Ring glittered under the evening light as he took it off the couch. 'Hmm... did I left the ring here just now..?', he muttered to himself as he got to his room...

--

Yugi opened his eyes to find that he was at the game shop. Jyounouchi, Honda and Anzu, along with his grandpa were all looking at him in concern. 'Daijoubu ka... Yugi?!', cried Jou as Yugi suddenly broke into tears...

--

Nearby to the Kame Game Shop, a lone spirit cast a mourning look towards the place. Wondering about the sudden turn of event, Shadi then walked away as he wondered about the pharaoh's soul...

--

Yami Yugi set beside Yugi's bed as he watched his aibou sleep, wearing a sorrowful look. Not understanding the reasons why; yet feeling the same sadness, he held Yugi's hand to keep him company. Leaning on the side of the bed, he whispered to him softly...

'..._Whatever happens know, I'll protect you...'_

_ 'Aibou...'_

END

* * *

(1) Referred to the story in the manga and Yami no Game anime, when Jyounouchi has gone missing from school and Yugi-tachi were trying to find him after knowing Jou's old enemy forced him to join his group...

az: Okay... Now this will be the Prequel to Lost Identity. I think, this should explain more of that fic. Ja!!

REVISED: Changed the storyline... made it darker. Now it's cool...


End file.
